Capital G
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: In an attempt to rid herself of her feelings for Harry, Ginny makes horrible mistakes and gains powerful enemies, but more shocking, may be developing feeling for Malfoy who very well may return them. Completely AU, OOTP/HBP/TDH era, DRACO/GINNY SHIPPERS
1. Far beyond repair

**Capital G**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, it is all owned by J.K. Rowling and WB.

I do not own the song "Capital G" by NIN for which this song is titled and inspired, I used it without permission

Descriptionl: In an attempt to rid herself of her amourous feeling for Harry, Ginny makes bad and damaging mistakes and gaines powerful enemies. But in her attempt to rid herself of Harry, is gaining feelings for Draco, and more shocking, they may be returned. Completely AU, OOTP era

**Far beyond repair**

Pulling the curtains of the fourposter bed around herself Ginny took in one last glance of the darkness before burying her head in her pillow and feeling her body convulse as she screamed and cried. It had all finally become too much and she wanted to take these past few months and erase them from her life, take all of the emotions and make them nill. It was times like this that she wished she was indifferent and stoic towards everything and everyone, to hell with the agony of having a heart.

What hurt the most was feeling so alone in all of this, even though she knew she wasn't entirely alone. It was a few moments later she heard the steady and determined footsteps of her bestfriend, and her encouraging and soothing voice.

"If it's any relief to you, Pansy Parkinson has a broken nose and a shattered eye stocket." Hermione told, concealing a bit of a smile, but it didn't make Ginny feel better.

"It'll heal." Ginny replied, wiping away her tears, Hermione outstretched her hand and gently parted the curtain, light showing on part of her friends face.

"It will heal." Hermione repeated, almost depressed by the fact

"My reputation won't, it's destroyed!" Ginny told, and then started crying again. Hermione rebuffed any attempt to convince Ginny otherwise, things were bad. The names, the songs, the teasing…but where had it all come from? It seemed as if Pansy had started a smear campaign against Ginny. More shockingly, Ginny wasn't her retaliating self, coming up with some quick jinx or soul comeback.

No, Ginny was crying hysterically in her bed, completely defeated.

"Draco, didn't look too amused." Hermione offered, Ginny snapped her head toward Hermione; Ginny looked livid and her features twisted and her eyes sugguested slight psychosis.

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you, you better find her before Umbridge finds you, we all know how she's too lenient toward the Slytherins." Hermione told very carefully, took a final look and began to look away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder

"When you're ready to tell me what's wrong…I'm here." Hermione told, and Ginny listened to her bestfriend's careful and determined footsteps disappear.

She couldn't go down there like this, not all soggy eyed and defeated. She sat up and took a deep breath, and rememered.

She'd been walking to Herbology with Luna Lovegood, when she heard the calls

"Hey, everyone!" came the familiar and strikingly grotesue voice of Pansy Parkinson, "It's Gryffindor's favorite WHORE!" Pansy mocked, the usual gang of Slytherin goons around her laughed unnaturally as if it were hysterical.

"Shut it PARKINSON!" Seamus Finnegan yelled in a threatening tone

"Oooohhhh!" Pansy teased mockingly

"YEAH, free head in the loo courtesy of Ginny WEASLEY!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PANSY!" Ginny called, walking toward her

"Yeah, but she'll take donations, she's got a family to feed!" Pansy laughed, all the Slytherin's collapsed on the ground, all except Draco, who every once in a while, gaving a slight smirk, but it vanished quickly.

Ginny felt outrage, then everything went black, and then suddenly, Seamus and Dean were pulling her off of Pansy who was flailing on the ground, screaming. Luna looked on in awe, dreamily…in a dreamy awe.

Her tunnel vision was fading, she could feel the heat coming off of her body, and she panted deeply. It took a moment, but she raised her head, her brown eyes meeting the cold steel ones of Draco Malfoy, whom looked concerned.

Draco's hand twitched forward toward Ginny for a second, so that Pansy, who was on the ground, crying, her black hair sticking to her bloodied face, calling Draco's name like a child might call for their mother.

Overcome with emotion, all Ginny rememered was breaking into a sprint, trying to get to the common room as possible.


	2. The more I disappear

**The more I disappear**

After several more minutes of gained composure, Ginny smoothed out her robes and preceeded to McGonagall's office. Much to her dismay the halls were now filling for lunch and word of what had happened had spread quickly, like things always do.

She caught the sight of several Slytherin's eyeing her, making gestures to intimidate her. A few Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's nodding in a respect, Luna Lovegood approached her.

"Here's your bookbag," she said dreamily with a smile and walked off

"Whatever you need us to tell her, we will." Seamus told and Dean nodded with equal enthusiasm

She didn't have the strength to speak and instead hurried into McGonagall's office, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked hoarsly, McGonagall didn't look angry or disappointed, she looked thoughtful and pleased with herself.

"Sit Weasley," she instructed, Ginny did so

"This is a very serious offence you comitted against another student," she began "one that would usually require weeks of detention," McGonagall told stirring her tea meeting Ginny's eyes. "I won't pretend to turn a blind eye as Professor Snape has done to his students wrong doings, so you won't go unpunished. But I won't deny that a violent incident of this nature has probably been a longtime coming for you. I am aware of the bullying and trust that Professor Snape and Pansy Parkinson will be getting an earful from Dumbledore. You're real crime however, the one I am most disappointed with, was your lack of ability to seek out adults and handle the matter. Whatever mistakes you have made in the past, no one deserved what's happened to you in the past months." McGonagall told

"Yet again, you failed to report this abuse and instead inserted your own vigilante justice which is not permitted here," McGonagall took a breath "therefore, for the next few weeks, with the exceptions of meals,classes, lunch and Qudditch, you are confined to the Gryffindor Tower and all inbetween activies you shall be escorted to and from each event in your schedule by a guaridan." McGonagall explained, her tone was relaxed and slightly resolute, as if the decision had come quite easily to her.

Ginny sat with her mouth hanging open, why the mercy?

"What about Umbridge? Surely she sought to…well, do what Umbridge does best." Ginny told

"Professor Umbridge is of no concern to you Miss Weasley. Now, you're classes are done for the day, I suspect your guardian is here already." McGonagall told giving Ginny a shooing motion, who didn't need to be reminded twice. Ginny hurried toward the door, feeling slightly lighter than she had in a few months.

"But, Professor?" Ginny inquired turning "How long is this to last?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and simply set down her tea

"It is indefinite." She replied, Ginny closed the door behind her and saw her guardian- it was Harry.

Oh no.

He pursed his lips and gave a nodd. She didn't return it.

"Don't you have enough on your plate, running from You-know-who, balancing your much loved Quidditch with your ever piling homework?" Ginny said cooly, Harry balanced on one leg

"Er, are you ready to head down to dinner?" He asked, they continued in silence. When they sat down Ginny had recounted for them all her situation and it was met with general wonder.

"I knew you'd get off!" Seamus told in a triumphant tone

"Yeah, Pansy Parkinson is the one who got the low end." Dean laughed taking a bite of veal

"Apparently Pansy, once healed has three months cleaning up after the Thestrals." Neville told, and smiled to himself looking down

Although feeling better, Ginny twitched, she looked over at the next table and Draco staring at her, he looked away quickly.

"So suppose you cannot go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked gently

"Confined to Gryffindor tower until otherwise noted." Ginny returned rolling her eyes, walking back to dinner Ginny again said nothing to Harry, but just as the Fat Lady opened the portrait door, she turned on her heel, looked directly into his eyes and spat.

"THIS . IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT." She spat, storming away, leaving Harry Potter stunned and hurt at the entrance.

As she was dressing for bed, she heard Hermione's voice,

"Here Ginny," she said extending her arm. Ginny turned and saw Hermione holding a blue leatherbound book

"What's this?"

"It's a journal."

"I haven't any uses for journal, people will just read it." Ginny told throwing it on her bed

"No, it's jinxed, all you have to do is fill out the credentials on the inside and anyone who tries to read it will immediately feel faint, also the message is scrambled to anyone but you." Hermione told

Ginny paused taking another look at it,  
"Thanks," she told glancing over her shoulder.

3:00 am

Ginny glanced over at the blue leather of the thick journal, and with a huff, finally grabbed her quill and ink well and walked into the common room.

She sat and began to write.

_I don't care to remember how all of this came to be, but it did, and I hate admitting it was all my fault, it's so much easier to blindly blame others instead of staring yourself down._

_This all began around Christmas,when Harry started dating Cho. I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt like part of my soul had been ripped out. I had been dating Michael Corner for some time, but it was mainly to fill that void, destract me, and it kind of worked. He sorted of looked like Harry, shaggy hair, greenish eyes…but he wasn't Harry. I just wanted to feel complete and to feel loved. One evening during the break, we were making out as usual, and as usual, things got hot and heavy and we found ourselves in his bedroom, kissing. His hand went up my shirt and his sweaty palm on my breast. Why go back now? After about 20 minutes he gave up on trying to come inside of me, and put his penis in my mouth, and then inside of me again…it was funny, he pulled out and started wanking really hard and then came on my chest and laid beside me, I pretended he was Harry, and for a moment, I felt really important…but not really._

_It didn't hurt. It felt…ok. Kind of pleasureful, like a massage you know? We did it a few more times in his room before break was over and when I got back to Hogwarts, I knew that immediately that somehow it had gotten how. He swore he'd only told one person, but it felt like the entire school new…suddenly I was a wore._

_Then, in Hogsmeade in February, we all got together at the Hogs Head, they were selling firewhisky an such to anyone, I tried a few…I was so vulnerable, I had just seen Harry and Cho having a romantic dinner on Valentine's day, and then Cormac McLaggen strides up, telling me everything I needed to hear. How beautiful I was, how gorgeous I was…that Michael was such a pratt for now liking me back…and ended up giving Cormac McLaggen a blowjob and ended up having drunken bad sex with him. He took out back and bent me over some hay, pulled my robes up and went to town, though he only stayed a few seconds…he told EVERYONE we had sex. Ron was furious, Fred and George either teased me or wouldn't look at me and with Cormac telling everyone he'd fucked me 3 ways from Sunday who could blame him?_

_It was in early March that the real clincher came…I still remember the smell of his blonde hair…._


	3. Keep myself

**Keep Myself**

Ginny swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the dry spot in her throat. She wiped her brow, the sound of quills on parchment was almost deafening, but it was relief that this was the most annoying thing she'd had to deal with all week. Pansy had sent her a few nasty faces and such, but Ginny was getting her stride and confidence back and had no intentions of backing down. They had a match against Slytherin and she wanted to be on her peak when she performed. When class was dismissed she hurried to Gryffindor Tower, attempting to not look at Harry and the same thing happened when they headed for the changing rooms to get ready for the match. The stands were full already, and the crowd was particularly aggressive, it always got this toward the end of the year.

As they walked onto the grass, Ginny noticed immediately the lack of harassment she was getting from the Slytherins, Draco was standing near Pansy who was talking to a troll from her regular group of fuckers. Draco was going over the field with his eyes and caught a glance of Ginny, he looked sheepish, but his eyes didn't find another object, and they stayed that way for a while. It was Harry clearing his throat that made Ginny snap her head in his direction, his brows were furrowed and he looked puzzled, with a huff, Ginny rolled her eyes, threw her hair over her shoulder and strode forward onto the field.

Cormac McLaggen blew her a mocking kiss, and Pansy let out a shriek of laughter.

She felt Angelina's hand on her upper arm pulling her aside.

"Ginny, I know you're going through some hard times right now, but inside this Quidditch pitch, that world doesn't exist." Angelina began extending her arm and index finger outward towards Hogwarts.

"This Quidditch arena is a different world, a safe haven, none of that stuff matters. This is the only world you know, this world is home." Angelina further, Ginny nodded

"Don't let them in here," Angelina told bringing her index finger to her temple

"Ok," Ginny nodded exhaling heavily, Angelina nodded and then began to walk away, but pausing and reaching her hand out touching Ginny's shoulder.

"We're all gonna be ok." Angelina left her with that, and it made Ginny feel wonderful, not so alone. They were _**all**_ in this together.

She caught Draco staring at her again, and yet again, his features were hangdog, like he wanted to say something, but Madam Hooch was calling out the rules and guidelines and people were getting into positions.

The game went off without a hitch, it rained heavily for about 11 minutes and ceased, and the sky opened up and cast this enormous yellow ray onto the Quidditch pitch, like a spotlight. Ginny ended up catching the Snitch 4 hours into it, and Gryffindor won 10 points ahead of Slytherin, and it was a good win. Ginny walked back to the dressing room, darkness was everywhere but it didn't seem as cast or empty as it had over the past months. She showered and retreated to Gryffindor Tower quietly, Harry at her side, staring her down suspiciously, but it was like he wasn't there at all.

She threw her covers back and glanced at the diary, its blue leather almost beckoning her, like it had its own seductive voice calling her over, letting her know that it would feel good to open up, to let out, to let go, to confide. She dipped her quill in the inkwell, and wrote. The words flowed so effortlessly onto the parchment as if they'd been stored inside of her quill and the ink was the DNA and putting it to the parchment just made it come alive. Like the words were living their own life, all Ginny needed to do was give it.

_A few months back, I thought I'd made my biggest mistake yet. I'd come back from our trip to Hogsmeade after consuming much alcohol, staggering drunk through the corridors and I was alone, until Draco had found me. He was smiling smugly with his hands in his pockets._

"_Ah, Weaselby, tired from selling your body, are they paying you in boos now?" He laughed cruelly_

"_I don't…I don't have to take this from a momma's boy…who, who can't even, find a happy thought in his heart…" I slurred, and started to mumble about having to get the fuck out of their, stumbling through the halls, I could hear his steps coming up behind me._

"_How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy blood traitor!" he hissed, but I didn't care, I distracted by the sound of footsteps that didn't belong to us._

"_Someone's coming." I laughed leaning against the wall, but I fell backwards my head hitting a soft floor, and then felt Draco's hands around my wrists as he pulled me into the room of Requirement and the door sealed behind us._

_When I opened my eyes, Draco was looking around slightly nerve wracked. I laughed, sat up and burped incredibly loud; I threw up in my house a bit, and then laughed again._

_I heard Draco moan in disgust. I was propped up on my elbows a bit staring at him; he just looked at me, contemplatively. _

"_You don't me too, you know…" I said playfully motioning for a blow job_

"_No Weaselbe, you just threw up." He scolded, I rolled my eyes and stood, finding a drinking fountain and washing my mouth out._

"_That's better." I told smiling at him, showing my clean, puke free green. I stumbled toward him drunker than ever as the fire whiskey hit my system, I rested my hands and head on his chest, his warm hands were on my back and I passed out. I woke with him shaking me a bit, I grinned lazily and then got down on my knees and did what was coming more naturally to me._

_He kept his hands on my head and I was pretty sure that this was his first experience with oral sex, I was shocked when he pulled me away._

"_Now you." He told and I laid down parting my legs. It was…interesting at first and then ok. I suspect this because he was so inexperienced, but so was I- sorta. I failed to mention that I kind had screwed Dean Thomas, just a few hours before. We'll leave that out._

_Draco then starting kissing me and I realized that he was also struggling to get inside of me, I helped him and we were officially fucking on school grounds. He wasn't tiny but he wasn't mammoth cocked either, a little on the smaller side but was doing a very good job, I came and it felt wonderful, and my vaginal muscles contracting made him cum too. Afterward, he sat beside me looking down at me with an amazed expression, like he couldn't believe it was with me._

"_I, I can't believe it was with you." He thought out loud, I was right._

"_I thought Pansy had gotten there a while go." I spoke, indifferently, succumbing to the alcohol again. I kept going in and out of consciousness, and I swear Draco squeezed my hand before he left._


	4. Fun with soul searching

** Fun with soul searching**

Draco Malfoy had decided a long time ago that he was not going to fall in love. It wasn't for him and he wasn't interested in showing that kind of vulnerability to anyone, because when you're vulnerable, you are weak, and when you are weak, you are susceptible: this was not a way to live.

Never mind the fact that his parents shared and incredibly loving marriage and dotted on him every second of every day and shown him the utmost love and indeed spoiled him, Draco simply wasn't interested in love, pity, because it seemed all Pansy was interested in.

He supposed he could have been more grateful, having a girl rain heavily on him with affection, admiration, loyalty and a deep sense of being needed by him- but he'd never seen Pansy as anything more than a mere pet that was willing to do tricks for the sake of his attention.

Though he'd never formally asked her out and they'd never discussed, it was common knowledge that Pansy was Draco's girlfriend, or closest thing to it; truth me told, when she became ill or was injured or had a bad day, Draco felt a terrible burden because he knew that he'd be expected to care. Pansy seemed oblivious to his obvious coldness toward her, but a few people noticed- most people noticed.

Blaise Zabini's eyes were always mocking Pansy and the delusion she thought was their (herself and Dracos) romance, in fact Blaises' expression were so evident of mockery and amusement that Pansy was so daft toward Draco's coldness that Draco himself was forced to realize just how deep in La-La land Pansy really was, which in turn, made her dangerous.

Draco kept Pansy around because she was useful against people he didn't like, and laughed at his stupid attempts to embarrass people and generally thought Draco was funny out of blind obsession with him.

And yet, here was Draco, beside himself with infatuation with Ginny Weasley, a blood traitor, worse than a mudblood itself, taking their much privileged status for granted. More surprising to Draco was the fact that using the terms _mudblood_ and _blood traitor_ no longer brought the satisfaction it used to bring only months before.

His mind often drifted to the evening he'd spent with Ginny, he'd been a virgin and she'd known, had sensed it. He had no idea what possessed him to take advantage of the situation and finally get it over with, maybe it was the fact that Crabbe and Goyal had admitted to have had sex a while before and constantly pressed him for details with Pansy, for which he claimed he couldn't take about for the sake of their relationship, and they soon gave up, having assumed that Draco and Pansy were having sex regularly.

Interesting that Pansy had never denied their nonexistent sexual activity, proving that she really was obsessed with him and thought him such a catch; she probably assumed that all the girls in the school were mad jealous of the fact.

Honestly, Pansy Parkinson was not an attractive girl. Her face looked almost crushed sometimes; her features could be quite ghastly if caught in the right light and all the times when she taunted Granger about her being ugly, Draco couldn't help but see the irony with the beastly creature trying to convince the swan that indeed, it was hideous.

More than once when Pansy had attempted to touch Draco, even as simple as on the arm, he had unconsciously recoiled at her touch quickly making up at excuse.

And yet here he was, thinking of Weasley again, her touch had not sent him into a recoil, nor had it bothered him terribly, and then it struck him harder than if he'd stepped on a landmine, the ones he'd read about the muggles had used in wars.

He loved Ginny Weasley.

He leaned back in his and smiled to himself, but it was a smile of irony and sadness.

Either way, he was doomed.


	5. The attempt

In an attempt to make her-self feel more secure and pure, Ginny had begun dressing quite conservatively and soon, the cat calls and crude suggestions coming her way had begun a steady cessation and had basically died out, but she'd had a more disturbing venture to handle, for a while now, Draco Malfoy had been trying to get her attention.

At first she assumed that Draco was under the impression that she'd give it away for free again but when he kept attempting to get her alone, she figured maybe he really did have something to say. She'd basically become reclusive outside of Quidditch and classes, keeping to Luna and Hermione, basically the only two people who knew the entire truth of what was going on with her.

Summer term was nearly over, and it was only a day before they all headed home, it was on this day Draco finally cornered her. Ginny had been on her way to the library, to bide some time and enjoy the aloneness.

"All packed and heading out I assume?" she heard, and turned to see only Draco in the deserted hallway. Ginny did not speak for several moments, examining his features, Draco stood slightly hunched, his hands in his pockets/

"I suspect you think I'll just spread my legs for you again? Just give it away, hmm?" Ginny asked, her tone threatening and dominant

"No, I actually wanted to apologize for that night. I am so sorry I took advantage of you." Draco spoke and shook his head in such honesty and humility that it disarmed Ginny immediately and took her back

"Oh, well." Ginny replied, smoothing out her robes, eyes still locked

"Can I write to you this summer?" He asked, and again, Ginny was disarmed by intense shock, her jaw was ajar leaving a large gap between her bottom and top lip.

"I suppose you- wait, WHY?" She demanded gaining her composure leaving her alarm behind as if it had never been. Draco took a step forward and another, and like a brave soldier, which she was, Ginny held her chin high and her ground.

Draco parted his lips and spoke softly, "Because…" and the words seemed maybe to have belonged to her imagination or the winds of the old drafty castle that sometimes whispered the distant echoes of the past and carried voices over from other halls; those three words that forced her asked him to repeat himself and when he did, it was as if her mind had once more played a trick on her.

He leaned in and it was like her lips were not her own and that maybe once more, her sanity was just pulling a fire drill on her to make sure it worked, for in a moment she would regain herself and realize it was a day dream. But alas, the moments passed, realization fell upon her like jumping into ice-cold water, and Ginny Weasley realized she was kissing Draco Malfoy and she was enjoying it immensely.

She backed up and stared at him, his expression was begging for confirmation of returned affection and his eyes only intensified this want. Her just moved up and down and she took and exceedingly deep breath through her nose and exhaled the same way.

"Use a pen name, my family will not be pleased with you sending letters." Ginny instructed and turned on her heel striding away.

Draco felt his chest flutter, working their way down to his toes and into his head, concentrating behind his eyes, forcing him to smile.

Behind a pillar, Hermione Granger felt her knees buckle loosened her grip around the pillar considerably as she sunk all the way down and felt the effects of fainting take over as her body met the ground in a hushed thud.


	6. First contact

Chapter 6

_**Part 1: First Contact **_

The common rooms had been emptied, goodbyes had been said, the trains boarded and exited and now Ginny was back in her room, unpacking, manually because she wasn't of age yet to practice magic outside of school. School had been out for a few days but she didn't have the care to unpack, it amused her how willing she was to live out of a suitcase, the simplicity suited her mentality as of late.

"GINNY!" Her mother called a few floors below

"WHAT?" was all she said

"LUNCH." Mrs. Weasley announced, her tone was stern. When Ginny came down she saw Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Harry all sitting at the table eating sandwiches her mother had prepared. She had a feeling as if she'd drank rotgut whiskey when she laid eyes on him, and it pained her that she didn't hate him at all like she'd wanted to. She casually sat down and started eating, no one but Hermione and Harry seemed to notice. Hermione was watching Ginny with an interested and yet accusing eye.

"Ginny the post came for you this morning." Her mother told handing her a letter.

_To Miss Ginny Weasley_

_From: Dessdemona Purefoy _

Ginny read. Draco wasn't subtle at all, especially in his attempts to keep some form of his first name even in female type, and that ancient wizards had used the word "foy" to mean "blood". Ginny guessed that he would probably be more approving of the name Draco Pureblood. She put the letter aside and continued eating.

"What's the news Ginny?" Hermione asked with a most interested tone, when their eyes met Hermione had nodded toward the letter

"Who is Dessdemona Purefoy?" Hermione asked all too innocent, everyone continued eating

"A pen pal, from southern Italy." Ginny told

"It's a very English name for Italy." Hermione smiled

"They're a very English family. They recently moved there." Ginny lied again, using her acting skills to their best

"Foy…" Hermione mused, "Ah yes, I remember now, isn't she Draco's dear cousin?" Hermione cooed, now everyone's attention alert and on Ginny, who was promising herself a fresh kill of Hermione's head soon. Mrs. Weasley had turned sharply on her heel, hands to her chest at the horror that her daughter had taken up friendliness with a Malfoy.

"Why, yes, distant cousins, but they don't speak often, Dessdemonas' parents don't approve of He-who-must-not-be-named or Pureblooded mania and moved just last summer. Besides they were cut out from contact with the Malfoys as it's recently surfaced that her father lied about his parentage and is indeed a muggleborn." Ginny told and relief washed over everyone but Hermione's face, now it was clearly believable that this Dessdemona had zero contact with Draco if she was a halfblood.

"How did you meet?" Hermione asked

Slamming her fist down on the table so that everyone's plates, cups and expressions jumped Ginny exclaimed, "Get your own god damned friends HERMIONE."

A silence was born of this exclamation.

"Touchy, touchy sis." Fred and George teased in unison.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ginny said quickly pushing her plate back, grabbing the letter and walking into the sitting room.

She tore the letter open and read.

_Ginny,_

_I feel like such a puff right now. Sitting in my room, writing, hoping that you'll reply as quickly as possible._

_I do miss you. I want to see you. SOON._

_When are you available? I…_

And here the ink had trailed off and been smudged, an obvious tribute to Draco's poor self-esteem and humiliation.

_I want to take you out on a proper date._

_I was thinking somewhere we can't be recognized. _

_Reply soon,_

_Draco. _

Ginny folded the letter and neatly placed it on the sofa beside her. Soon she would bring it upstairs to her room and store it in the small heart shaped box beside her bed, that when opened was quite bigger on the inside, and would only unlock at her touch.

Ginny quickly replied to the letter and within an hour, received a reply.

She casually approached her parents that evening.

"Mum, dad, tonight may I please take my broom to Hogsmeade?" She asked, sitting his tea with an arm around her mother Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice Ginny had spoken.

"Sure Ginny, take Hermione, Ron and Harry with you." She told impassively, looking tired

"It's not an occasion in which I'd like them to join me." She told,

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said in unison

"I'm saying they weren't invited." Ginny told, her jaw clenched

"Not invited to what?" Ron asked inquisitively, Harry and Hermione trailing behind him

"Ginny has some sort of event going on and she doesn't want any of you to come." Mr. Weasley told, amused

"What is it, some sort of party?" Ron dug deeper, his expression and tone hungry for information he'd clearly been denied

"Something like that." Was all Ginny gave away

"Ginny you're 14-"

"Nearly 15."

"And you're not going to Hogsmeade alone." Mrs. Weasley told

"It's a date I bet." Ron scowled

"Is that envy in your quivering tenor Ron?" Ginny asked coldly looking over her shoulder "Who has ever asked you out? Oh yeah, that's right, NO ONE." Ginny hissed, she reminded Ron of that dinosaur that spit black tar from that Muggle movie he'd watched with Hermione about this crazy old man who creates a park for dinosaurs from the Jurassic period. Anyway, one of them spits tar and eats a fat guy, and right now Ron felt like the fat guy in the yellow raincoat.

"It doesn't matter, she isn't going." Mr. Weasley told, "next year, when you're older."

"And than it'll be the year after that and THE YEAR AFTER THAT!" Ginny bellowed throwing her arms in the air, shelling out an expletive to note.

"I'd be happy to accompany her." Hermione sang raising her arm

"I thought that we weren't invited?" Ron commented, crossing his arms, offended obviously

"Oh, I'm sure that they can make room for one more." Hermione smiled, Ginny looked shocked. It was evident Hermione knew WAY more than she was letting on to.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment, their eyes locked and all of them wondered if perhaps they were exchanging thoughts.

"All right." Mrs. Weasley told leaning into Arthur

"But only if Hermione goes and you're back before 1 am." He said

"1 AM?" Harry and Ron bellowed in jealousy

"She's only 14!"

"Almost 15," Mr. Weasley corrected, "And Hermione is approaching 17, and it should be fine." And before Mr. Weasley could finish his sentence, Ginny had bolted up the steps to get ready.

"Hermione aren't you going to get ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Hermione shrugged and motioned her arms across her body, signifying that she was happy to keep on what she was already wearing.


	7. The Date

Note: I don't know why, but I always imagined the Harry Potter and Hogwarts world as more…Tim Burton/Henry Selick-ish (Tim Burton produced The Nightmare before Christmas and Henry Selick directed.) if you will. Henry Selick also directed "Coraline" and I got a few songs off of the soundtrack from iTunes. The song that particularly unites me with this story is "End Credits" on the "Coraline" soundtrack by Bruno Coulais; and though I already had the foundation of this chapter come to fruition for me, this song really inspired me and helped to enlighten and liven certain aspects that I hadn't realized where terribly dull.

I used "End credits" without permission.

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Ginny hurried up the stairs slamming her door shut uncaringly immediately pulling her shirt over her head and reaching her arms around as her bra fell to the floor. This would be the part in the movie where her enormous breasts met gravity happily. But Ginny wasn't blessed with a heavily endowed breast, and when her bra fell to her feet they didn't move; pulling scrunching her shorts to her ankles and opting for fresh underwear Ginny stood trying to grab something. Wearing something revealing felt moot due to the fact that she had already had sex with Draco. That was weird to think about actually.

She and Draco had already done the deed, secretly on school grounds. As she reached her arm outward and pulled out a casual yellow dress that didn't reveal cleavage (like she had any) and came down slightly below the knees, she still felt the need to accompany it with a cropped cardigan that was quite breezy, it was getting cooler outside, and the broom ride would be quite cold with the wind.

Yellow was a good summer color, she thought to herself approvingly as she pulled it on over her head, followed by the cardigan and some sandals, and a bag. She emerged down the stairs where to her surprise Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting in the sitting room.

Heavily rolling her eyes Ginny scoffed, "You're all SO PATHETIC." She announced, clearly revolted. Harry was leaning against the sofa, looking sullen and left out, almost jealous.

Ron on the other hand was leaning back, but quite tensely at that. His arms crossed so high that they were nearly under his chin, his jaw clenched. He was filled with jealousy and big brother protectiveness. Ron never handled it well that not only was he Potter's sidekick, but that he wasn't popular outside of Harry, well known, but not popular. People didn't invite him to parties…people didn't ask him out on dates…

"I hope she doesn't wear something too revealing," Ron scoffed, his tone warning that perhaps if his sister came down in an outfit he didn't approve of he'd send her back upstairs. "you know, everything all hanging out. Don't give it all away at once." He told angrily, Fred and George laughed mockingly at Ron as they passed through the room to the kitchen, imitating his crossed arms and exaggerating his upset face.

"Nothing he hasn't seen before." Hermione told, accidentally too loudly. Ron was busy yelling at Fred and George, but Harry's face had made it lucid that he'd heard her quite clearly.

Hermione was sitting comfortably, looking amused by the entire situation. Knowing that she alone knew the most truth of the golden trio, and it was showing in her face. Very few times was Hermione allowed to be evil, and she was exploiting it absolutely, mostly for her own amusement, but Harry and Ron's jealousy was the wonderful fact that not only did it taste great- but it was fat free kind of win.

Ginny turned on her heel slightly, looking ready to unleash hell, her eyes on Hermione.

"I don't know how you'll get there, you've no broom." Ginny smirked, pure girl bitchiness had completely taken over.

Hermione popped up from the sofa, Ron glanced up at her as she spoke, his face still stern and his jaw still set.

"That's OK," Hermione sang "Harry's lent me his Firebolt." She beamed tilting her head to one side catching the broom with her right hand as if someone has tossed her car keys.

Ginny's expression of dominance faltered and without a word, walked out the front door.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Mr. Weasley called, Ginny turned

"What dad?" She asked as her eyelids fell low and her face clearly uncaused by everyone's enthusiasm.

"We need a picture to mark the occasion." He smiled holding a wizard camera; Hermione walked up beside her and smiled for the few seconds it took to take the picture.

They said their goodbyes and left gliding high into the air rising steadily into the evening, it was dusk now. To Hermione's surprise Ginny hadn't tried to lose her on the ride there and their landing was quite smooth, it was only then that Ginny spoke to her.

"You know who I'm here to see don't you?" Ginny asked, her face was calm and her eyelids once again low, her voice wasn't accusing or angry, just matter of fact. Hermione cast away her plans for subtle jokes and replied honestly.

"Yes I do. But don't make me say it aloud, that makes it real you know. I'll be in the back, enjoying myself, when you're finished, come find me." Hermione told and as Ginny began walking, Hermione kept a respectable distance behind her. As Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks, Hermione found a table and the last view of her Ginny caught was Hermione pulling a muggle book out of her bag.

Ginny's eyes had settled on the white haired boy in the corner, looking around nervously. She walked toward him casually and sat down. It struck Ginny that aside from Hermione, herself and Draco, she they were the youngest people inside the place by about 25 years. A few scattered older couples eating and drinking, and casual drinks amongst friends. She should have guessed that when Hogwarts was out, the place wouldn't have students roaming around…

"Feels weird, not having so many other students here…" Draco noted looking down at his drink that he was turning between his palms, Ginny jerked a bit; struck by the odds they'd both been thinking the same thing.

"Tell me about it." She noted, more silence. Draco chuckled a bit to himself and finally spoke

"I should have known that you're parents wouldn't let you come alone." He smiled nodding at Hermione on the opposite side of the room, now completely immersed in her novel.

"What makes you think-" Ginny began in protest, but Draco's expression made her stop

"I'm not stupid. Granger, really? At least it's not Potter or your brother." He sneered

"You really believe me that stupid? I told you if I didn't show it would have been for that reason." She told and Draco seemed to have absorbed the realization with a nod and leaned back.

"Did you invite me on a date or to sit with you?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, Draco looked at her with upset and then laughed, helping the tension and then his expression opened considerably with shock. He tensed up and she looked in his direction watching Ron and Harry pummel through the door trying not to disturb the patrons.

"QUICK!" Ginny pressed as quietly as possible taking Draco's hand "THE BACK." she urged pulling him so that he jerked up and Ginny threw a cloaking charm on him.

"There they are!" She heard Ron distantly announce in the background, his and Harry's footsteps speeding up in pursuit.

"Oh my GOD they're mad stalkers!" Draco laughed following Ginny through a corridor and out the backdoor, feeling the heat hit him, wishing he hadn't worn a heavy black suit. The backdoor burst open and he heard Weasley and Potter hurrying after them. He and Ginny were laughing hysterically as they hurried down more alleyways, some narrow, some wide, some bumpy.

"Who's she with?" He heard Weasley demand frustrated

"I don't know RON, I can't SEE, it's too damned DARK." Potter snapped and Draco heard him trip on something and Ginny let out a wheeze of deep laughter.

"CONFUNDUS!" Draco and Ginny yelled in unison, Draco's hitting Weasley and Ginny's hitting Harry, who stumbled around in intense confusion. Then Draco and Ginny really took off moving their legs, finding a secluded spot of grass away from the village. In the distance, Ginny heard Hermione's shrill screams of annoyance as she tried to direct the confounded young men back to the pub from which she'd chased them, attempting to stop them.

"Did you see their faces?" Draco laughed collapsing back into the soft knoll, red in the face. Ginny followed suit. The cool grass was a welcomed contrast to the hotness all around them. Ginny had been wrong, it did not get cooler at all.

"Ugh, there is no AIR." Draco grunted with a last laugh as he removed his head suit coat. He was right, the air was so dense with heat it did feel strange, and breathing wasn't so pleasant currently. Ginny removed her cardigan revealing her bare arms; her gaze followed Draco, to the stars.

"This is the part in the novel where I say something romantic and we make love passionately." Draco mused looking through the constellations, his eyes gently turning and searching.

"We're different aren't we?" Ginny spoke, Draco met her eyes curiously, Ginny sat up straight uncomfortable by having to say it out loud, "sex first, then a proper date." She spoke, Draco looked away, ashamed.

"But it's great I think, I'm really happy you asked me out. I'm having a blast," she smiled and Draco returned it, his eyes returning to the dark sky. There were so few lights on this night in Hogsmeade that without the light pollution it made the sky bright and vibrant; Draco's eyes widened and he stood quickly, reaching his arm outward toward Ginny offering his hand. Ginny took it and stood.

"What?" She asked looking into the sky

"There I am," he smiled pointing

"Where?" Ginny asked putting an arm around Draco's waist

"Draco, the constellation right in the center surrounded by Cepheus, Ursa Major, Bootes, Hercules, Lyra and Cygnus." He told and then Ginny saw him, well, the constellation.

"There you are, in the center, enjoying yourself." She smirked

"When is your birthday?" He asked

"August. Why?" She asked and Draco searched for a moment

"There it is, right of Ursa Major, LEO." He told

"Who is that, at the bottom outermost corner, away from all of the others?" Ginny asked

Again, Draco searched.

"Ah to the left of Libra?" he asked

"Sure." Ginny nodded with a shrug

"That's Scorpius." Draco pointed upward

"Why so far away from the others? How useless." Ginny stated bitterly, Draco only shook his head

"Nope. Scorpius and Scorpios are just unto themselves that's all. See how they're in-between Sagittarius and Libra, Scorpius likes company, but on their own terms. See how it's on the outermost? More drawn to darkness, but not evil. The best most loyal friend you'll ever have and the most feared enemy you don't want." He told wrapping both arms around Ginny

"I'm guessing that they can really punch a sting in there? Make it hurt?" She offered catching the constellation

"Deadly." Draco agreed his eyes still looking into the sky

"You sky watch often?" Ginny placed her fingers gently on his jaw line

"For thousands of years millions of people have been looking into the sky and seeing this, it's one of the only ways we can connect to our past present and future." Draco told gently, he looked away from the sky and then into the chocolate eyes of Ginny, who hadn't realized he had such a way with words.

"Why Miss Weasley, by the expression on your face one might believe that I'd bewitched you." Draco told, with a faint smile. The side of Ginny's mouth curved upward and the bewitched girl returned a kissed that by law of the stars, sealed their fates.


	8. The Declaration

Disclaimer: I do not own the theme to "Little women" by Thomas Newman performed by The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra. Used without permission.

**Chapter 8: The Declaration**

_**The Weasley's**_

With a last squeeze, Ginny felt Draco gently release his hand from hers as it slid away against her skin and the sensation of his fingertips leaving hers sent a shiver down her spine. In a daze she headed back into Hogsmeade looking for Hermione, who when she reached her was talking to Ron and Harry, both of whom looked confused and but a little more enlightened.

Sitting down at the table Ron immediately asked accusingly

"So who was it?"

Ginny said nothing and told Hermione that she was going home now, it was late grabbing her broom and setting off, arriving home quicker than she'd thought possible.

When she walked into the house her parents had disdainful expressions, obviously assuming that she'd ditched them at Hogsmeade.

"And where are Harry, Hermione and your brother?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her hands on her hips

"They all decided to stay behind and have a butter beer." Ginny told walking up the stairs

"Come right back here young lady." Her father demanded, Ginny turned to face him "Anything interesting happen tonight?"

Ginny thought about Draco,

"Yes, but nothing to worry about." She told honestly

"I doubt that." Her father told holding a letter from the Ministry of magic, Ginny froze, and she'd forgotten she and Draco had used underage magic outside of school. Her jaw was clenched and her gaze fixed.

"I really didn't have a choice did I?" Ginny offered after a moment, her parents face beckoned for her to elaborate, "I mean, sicking the hounds on me." Ginny replied, bitter

"We didn't send your brother and Harry; they went on their own accord." Mrs. Weasley assured, and Ginny believed her and apologized, just before heading upstairs Mr. Weasley announced that her hearing was at 10 am in a few weeks time.

**_The Malfoy's_**

Draco entered in through the main hallway of Malfoy mansion only to be met with his parents, both tapping their feet in anger.

"Draco Malfoy, I am most disappointed in you." His father told, he was wearing his night robe and clearly had been woken up. Draco felt himself begin to shake, he'd found out about him and Ginny…a blood traitor…worse than a halfblood or muggleborn in their eyes.

Draco had opened his mouth to lie when he saw that his parents were holding a letter from the department of underage wizardry something.

"Oh that…" Draco told calmed with an exhale, feeling the cool sweat on his head pour down his face.

"OH THAT!" Narcissa Malfoy mocked in disbelief

"Yes, I was in Hogsmeade and I jinxed Potter and Weasley." Draco told, he was actually telling the truth, just leaving out that he'd been on a date with Ginny and they'd done this in unison.

His parent's faces lightened considerably.

"Oh." Was all Lucius said and began to walk away when his wife pulled on his robe stopping him

"What were you all doing in Hogsmeade?" Narcissa gently demanded a trait she was famous for.

"I was on a date, and I don't know what they were doing there. That mud blood Granger was with them." He told, calling Granger a "mud blood" didn't have the same satisfaction it used to.

"Isn't she always?" Lucius put forth rolling his eyes at the very thought of her

"With who?" Narcissa asked

"Hermione Granger…that muggleborn…she's friends with Potter and Weasley…she's always with them…" Draco offered, and his mother lowered her brows

"I'm not stupid Draco. I meant who were you on a date with?" She asked, his father looked a little less interested now, "because the Parkinson's are in France." She told, now his father looked interested

"Oh well, I can't tell you, or anyone. I don't want Pansy finding out, and when Potter and Weasley started in, we jinxed them…we Confounded them." He told, she seemed much more accepting of this and excused him to bed, right as he was on the stairs telling him that he had a trial in a few weeks time at 10:30 am.

When Draco closed the door to his room he saw that Ginny's owl was already outside of his window, waiting with the news of her trial as well. Anyone suspected of underage wizardry outside of school was subjected to a trial and pretty much slapped on the wrist, nothing big. The only problem is that the Ministry and their parents would see that Draco and Ginny had both used Confundus charms at the same time, in the same place, on the same people. It would be clear to all parties that they were together.

They were doomed.

Draco's letter back to Ginny expressed his own despair over the thought of being found out, especially with what would happen between their families, but then his letter of dejection soon lightened considerably as he submitted an ultimatum for them both:

"Ginny, soon the clock shall strike midnight on our romance, and no longer will it be the garden that has flourished between us, but public domain to people who cannot appreciate it and shall seek to build over the roses and cockleshells. Ginny, our roses are of the sweetest nature, I purpose to you that live out these last few weeks to their fullest and hold nothing back. Soon they will be gone and I know that we won't be able to see each other.

It's our garden Ginny; don't let them burn it down.

Will you join me in these last few weeks of uninterrupted happiness before we face the jury and be judged together?" he asked

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

(Little women theme by Thomas Newman begins playing at 37 seconds)

Ginny set the letter down and fixed her eyes on the stars that were gleaming on this open and fresh night, her deep brown eyes settled on the constellation Draco and Leo…just then a shooting star amazingly passed over both of them. Ginny set the letter and jumped onto her broom once more and shot across the sky toward Malfoy Mansion. As she approached she clearly saw Draco at the window sitting at his desk, his finger intertwined together as he pressed his lips together, eyes closed, maybe he was praying.

He stirred squinting as he quickly realized what was happening as Ginny flew toward his window that he opened hurriedly and Ginny shot through it into his arms kissing him profusely.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded through kisses wrapping his arms around her back holding her as he collapsed onto the ground

"I love you so much! I love you so much!" Ginny professed kissing Draco all over his face, a muffled

"SHUT UP DRACO!" came from down the hall; his parents had been woken for a second time tonight. Ginny chortled into his neck to stifle the sound. Draco raised up on his shoulder raising his brow giving her a disapproving look, and then met the warm brown tones of her eyes,(2:42 in the song as the music swells) he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, "All right I love you too." He told and then smiled kissing her passionate running his hands through her hair.


End file.
